Letters to the Philippines Trio
by MaiMai Visaya
Summary: The Philippines Trio has decided to write letters to boost up tourism. Mindanao: Uh, not me Well Mindanao's still involved so please send them in!
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to the Philippines Trio**

Luzon: Kamusta!

Visayas: I- I mean _we_ heard that this could boost up my- I mean _our_ tourism and decided to give it a shot!

Luzon: If you want to send us a letter, please do so in the reviews!

Mindanao: …Luzon made me do this so…

Luzon: *Glaring*

Mindanao: *Unfazed*

Visayas: Please send your letters in! *Oblivious* Bye-bye!


	2. Berlin and Beijing 1

Guten tag you three

I'm Berlin the epicest capital you'll ever meet! I'm actually closer to you guys then you think because I'm in Beijing's house right now listening to her sleep. I didn't saying watching because I cant see which really is un epic. her hair is so soft...I do this a lot so I think she knows I'm here. if you want more tourist to come tell people why. people come my epic place because of beer!

[and lederhosen...you talk to loud. really that program I made for you, can pick up whispering.]

so un epic! you could have told me your awake!

[oh...nihao. I'm Beijing. how are you guys? you could have visit me because now all I have to do is prank sensei . is it ok if the next prank involved you guys? I was thinking that I get him drunk and bring him over your house which he wont be able find his way around. Luzon don't make Mindanao do things she doesn't want to. how are you guys? seriously come over one day.]

What did you say to them? I cant read typing! not epic. but this is! Free epic beer and wurst from epic me!

[oh and heres some moon cakes and some bamboo plants for you guys.]

adios and xiexie

Berlin and Beijing

[you not Spanish]

muy bein gracias y usted?

[no im not good and your about to drink my tea]

* * *

Kamusta po, Berlin and Beijing!

Luzon: I didn't know we'd get letters so quickly, po!

Visayas: You watch Yao-ge's capital sleep? Or as you put it… listen to her sleep?

Luzon: *Sweat drop* Anyway… to follow up on your suggestion, Berlin, about why tourists should visit, I guess I have Manila and Baguio and the Rice Terraces!

Visayas: I have the beaches, festivals and the Chocolate Hills!

Mindanao: I have Cagayan de Oro, the Philippine Eagle and Mt. Apo.

Visayas: And about your prank Beijing… deal. *smirks*

Mindanao:…I'm not a girl…

Luzon:*Mumbles* …You are to me

Mindanao: WHAT WAS THAT PUNK?

Visayas:-And thanks for the stuff! We have to go now, but here's some mangos and durian (be careful with this one). Bye!~ Mindanao, don't kill him!

Until next time!  
The Philippines Trio


	3. Timor Leste 1

Dear Luzon,

Hello! It's me, Leste.

You know, the little girl always in Indonesia's butt?

Yeah, the butt.

So... I wanted to know who has a crush on Big Sister Vietnam.

Is it you or Mindanao?

Yours truly,

Timor Leste.

* * *

Dear Leste,

Luzon: I remember you!

I feel sorry for you, po, you know being in Indonesia's butt. *Scratches back of head*

So… you want t-to see who has a c-crush on Vietnam?

Mindanao: *Creeps up behind him and claps hand on Luzon's shoulder*

…It's Luzon, it's totally Luzon. *Smirks*

Luzon: *Blushes* W-what? That's not true…

Mindanao: *Still smirking* And they say _I'm_ the tsundere.

Visayas: …Because you are...

Goodbye for now!  
The Philippines Trio


	4. Mexico 1

Dear Mindanao,

Hola!

I just want you to know that you only beat me in boxing because I slipped on your spilled beer.

Sincerely,

Mexico

* * *

Dear Mexico,

I'm laughing as I write this.

Regards,

Mindanao


	5. Timor Leste 2

Dear Luzon,

I say that you should confess. I've heard you sing (in the shower, on the karaoke, etc.), so... Why not sing to her? What did you call it? A harananana?

Sincerely,

Timor Leste

* * *

Dear Timor Leste,

Do you think she'll like me though, po? I think she's into America and you know how much I respect him. On another note… YOU'VE HEARD ME SING IN THE SHOWER?

…

Perhaps I should have said that a little quieter, po. Mindanao heard me, burst into the room and started laughing at me. These are the times I wish Mindanao wasn't Visayas' favourite, po.

About harana, I'm going to have Visayas play guitar for me and it's going to be awkward, po…

Regards,

Luzon


	6. Prussia 1

Mindanao,

Just so you know, most of the other nations and the awesome me have been debating whether or not you're still a virgin.

So... are you?

With beer and AWESOMENESS,

Prussia

P.S. We should DEFINITELY make a bird army. That would be so fucking awesome! Of course, not as awesome as me, though.

* * *

Prussia,

…

IS SPAIN STILL PISSED AT ME FOR SULTAN KUDARAT AND FOR THE MOROS ANNOYING HIM AND VISAYAS?

…

Anyway, I'm not answering that question…

Sincerely,

Mindanao

PS: Yes. We should create that army my eagles and your… Gilbirds? Anyway, we can undermine Luz- I mean anyone who's pissed us off in the past years/decades/centuries.


	7. Anonymous 1

Kumusta kayo, Luzon, Visayas at Mindanao?

Hello po!

I just have some questions...

Luzon, you are a boy, right?

Visayas, girl?

Mindanao... boy?

I'm actually perplexed on what your genders are.

Anyway, I hope I wasn't prying.

Also... how're you and America?

(I think that it's Luzon who's closer to America, what do you feel about this, Visayas-san and Mindanao?)

Salamat po,

Anonymous

P.S: Try Belgium's chocolates, England's tea, and Japan's sashimi! They're good! :3 :)

* * *

Dear Anonymous,

Luzon: Kamusta po! Sorry if the genders weren't clear at first, but you are right about them! And about America, you're correct again! I am the closest.

Visayas: Because, frankly, I'm still pissed about what happened in the Philippine-American war. It's also because I like Spain better.

Mindanao: And I could care less about that _kano._

Luzon: …They're quite opinionated.

Mindanao: Stop acting so responsible. -_-

Luzon: Why you-

Visayas: I'll just finish of for now...

Bye for now!

Philippines Trio

PS: Thank you for the gifts! In return you can have some of my La Paz Batchoy!


	8. Japan 1

Kon'nichiwa, Firipin. (Luzon, Visayas, & Mindanao)

Is everything there in your country all right?

(I hope.)

Also, I have sent a package along with this tegami (letter).

With koucha,

Nihon

Package: inside the package was America's, China's and Japan's Character CD. With some Naruto,Pokemon and Hetalia manga. With a note attached, " ;) I know you like America, the three of you. Haha! Don't deny it! Japan-nii-san knows everything about you & America!"

* * *

Hello, po!

Visayas and Mindanao: Depends on what you mean by alright…

Luzon: …Thank you for the package…

Mindanao: Well inside our package you'll find an unsigned document recognising me as an official country.

Luzon: *Stares*

Mindanao: Just kidding. That's in England's package.

Visayas: Anyway, thank you for the _interestingly _phrased note, nii-san, but no, only Luzon does. As you'll find out in the letter before this.

Regards

The Philippines Trio

PS: In the package are some mango tarts and ube cake! (And my declaration of independence)


	9. Timor Leste 3

Dear Luzon,

Of course I have! You sound like an angel when you sing

ANYWAY... About Big Brother America... How about I go get Big Brother Russia to play with him while you sing to Big Sister Viet?

Yours truly,

Timor Leste

* * *

Dear Timor Leste,

Really you think so, po? Salamat!

But about getting Russia, po, there is absolutely no need for that! We wouldn't want to tell Indonesia about you going up to Mr Russia would we? It's too dangerous, po!

Bye for now!

Your Kuya Luzon

(I mean it, there's no need for Russia, I'll talk to Vietnam, I promise, po)


	10. Prussia 2

Minda,

Dude, that's so unawesome! Haven't you banged anyone yet? Hell, have you thought of fucking that Brunei dude?

The first victim of our awesome bird invasion should be that stupid aristocrat.

Kesesese

Prussia

* * *

Prussia,

I've told your brother that you're harassing me and he said he would fix it. Ha, ha. Said something about no beer or something to that effect. I don't know.

I think our first target should be America, I think he thinks he's better than you…

Regards

Mindanao.


	11. Kugelmugel 1

Hello there Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao.

I have heard Mr. Austria say something about Mr. Prussia sending you letters, so I decided to write one myself. This is Kugelmugel by the way. (Yes, the micronation.) I decided to write to you since... well... writing letters... is art! Sending letters is art! Receiving letters is art! It's art! Art! Art!

...

Oh, I am considered (as they say) the smallest territorial micronation in existence and I am a Republic too. I may be small, but small living things are art! Speaking of art, can you describe your art there? It would be helpful, my muse might return and I'll be back to creating art. But in the meantime, I'll be hanging out with Ladonia for awhile. You may know him, he has thousands of citizens (he is based on the internet), and I heard some of them are (well, I heard at least one, but I am sure there are more) citizens of yours.

Well, thank you for your time, and I hope to hear from you three soon.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Kugelmugel

* * *

Hi Kugelmugel!

Aw~ you seem so adorable.

Sorry, my brothers warned me about going into Spain mode.

I'll answer your letter because one of my provinces is a centre of culture and arts.

It wouldn't be much of a surprise, I guess, if I say a lot of Visayan art has been influenced by Spain, but it's probably because the province was a bit _too _'pro-Spain.' There's also a bit of French, but nothing else because Spain was a jerk.

Have a nice time with Ladonia! I think I've heard of him from one of the Nordics…

Love

Visayas


	12. Anonymous 2

Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao,

Oh. And of course you're the closest to America! Malacañang Palace is there, after all! And Manila's in Luzon!

I wonder who's the 2nd closest to America though...

(O.O) R-really, Visayas?-! I thought you hated Spain.

Mindanao..What's a 'kano'?...(OwO)

Hehe. Please don't fight. You still have a territorial dispute, yet your fighting in your own country..

Oh, and Visayas, don't you feel left out? Since Luzon and Mindanao always fight..and you're just..there..having peace.

Yup yup!

Anonymous

P.S: There's an anonymous person that I know that recognises Mindanao as its own country...Visayas too.

I think it's weird...*shiver*

* * *

Anonymous,

Luzon: I think the second closest to America is Visayas.

Visayas: Because I at least talk to him. And I do hate Spain…

Mindanao: …half of the time.

Visayas: …You punk…

Mindanao: A kano is an American. It's my name for that bas-

Luzon: We just fight all the time I guess. Even through trouble.

Mindanao: Mostly because this guy always cuts me off.

Visayas: They're having a stare off right now and Mindanao's doing a great impression of Sweden, but to answer your question I don't feel left out, I just feel proud that the other countries see me as a role model for these two to follow!

L & M: What?

Bye!

The Philippines Trio

PS: Me and Mindanao would love to know the person who recognises us. So, so much.


	13. Japan 2

Philippines,

...Well? Are you doing fine?

I'm on your side.

You're welcome. ;)

...Hm? You ReALly want to be your own country, eh?

..Hmm...Interesting...I see..Uh-huh...Oh..

LUUZZZZOONNN! Come visit me! I have something to tell you!

Japan

P.S: Arigatō gozaimasu! But..anō...wh-what is this...'declaration of independence' thing?...Um..you already are independent..

* * *

Japan,

We're doing fine, but what do you mean you're on our side?

Mindanao: Yes I want to be my own country.

Luzon: W-wait! Why do you need to see me?

The Philippines Trio

PS: It must have been Mindanao…


	14. Spain 1

¡Hola, Filipinas!

How are my niños and niña?

Fusososo! I hope you forgive me.

Anyway, belated PH-Spain Friendship Day! Haha!

I heard there will be Español classes in your schools in your new education sistema! Do you still remember your Español, niños and niña? Fusososo! If you forgot, just tell me..And I'll be right over there!

Haha!

Gracias! ;) ,

España

* * *

To Spain,

Mindanao: Oh crap, it's Spain. Well right now I'm feeling crap.

Luzon: I'm conflicted, po …

Visayas: ¡Hola! I do forgive you, you gave me independence, but then America came…

Mindanao: I'm getting you away from here.

Luzon: Happy friendship day, as well! (I guess. It's _really_ late, po) About Spanish, I think Mindanao wants to show off his Spanish *Smirks*

Mindanao: I do, I _really _do, hijo de-

Visayas: Mindanao! Lo siento, he must have learned it from Mexico.

Mindanao: I think Luzon will take up your offer, he hasn't said anything in Spanish yet anyway.

Luzon: What?! Ate! Don't leave me with him!

Visayas: ¡Adios España! ^_^

Mindanao: You're so bipolar. I'm talking to you and my sister.

The Philippines Trio


	15. Mindanao's Citizen 1

Dear LuzVisMinda,

Hi there! _; Mindanao, just so you know...I ORIGINATE FROM YOU! So to all of you: who are your BEST FRIENDS? And Mindanao...didn't England try to colonize you and FAIL? Visayas, why'd you let Spain take over? To all, what's your relationship with Guam and Spratly Is.? To Mindanao..again...why'd you give the document to England? Luzon, why is the capital Manila?

Yours Truly, Me!

P.S. I like mangoes...and even though I'm from Mindanao I'm part Spain, Japan, and China! Reaction?

* * *

To Mindanao's citizen,

Luzon: Is it okay if we call you that? We didn't really know what to call you, po…

Mindanao: It's nice to see one of my citizens, they can acknowledge my greatness. Yes, but everyone's failed at colonising me, but England's one of my allies.

Visayas:…Hey, I didn't fail, why else would you speak Bisaya?

Mindanao: Just answer your question manang.

Visayas: Fine. I didn't let Spain take over-

Luzon/Mindanao: Keep telling yourself that.

Visayas: -I needed an ally to "take care" of Luzon and Brunei. Now I realise I should have asked Portugal or the Netherlands.

Luzon: What did you say?

Visayas: Nothing, your turn Mindanao!

Mindanao: I gave the document to England because, he loves me he better than my siblings so he would sign it and recognise me as a country.

Luzon/Visayas: *Blank stare*

Luzon: Well, I think Spratly's my little brother, but he's not related to the others.

Visayas: And Guam's my little brother!

Mindanao: He looks too much like Spain to be _just _your brother…

Visayas: *Dark aura around her*

Luzon: Well, Manila's the capital because of Spain, I guess.

From

Philippines Trio

PS: The bastard's managed to get to one of my citizens? Oh yeah and Visayas sends mangoes.


End file.
